1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices for capturing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern image capturing devices, such as cellular phones, are equipped with cameras that can be used to capture images and/or video. These devices use a dedicated camera within the device to focus on a scene, capture an image/video, and provide a view of a scene on a viewfinder. The dedicated cameras are preconfigured with autofocus procedures or algorithms that adjust a position of a camera lens to find a focus point in a scene. Many image capturing device do not allow capture of an image/video until a focus point has been obtained in a scene. Thus, autofocus procedures/algorithms are typically limited to a short time interval in which a focus point in the scene is to be determined so that a user of the image capturing device may capture the images and/or video with minimum delay. Additionally, current contrast-based autofocus procedures/algorithms may minimize or significantly limit the number of multiple reverse focus scan cycles of the camera's lens in which the scan direction of the lens changes (e.g., changing the scan direction from near to far) to obtain the focus. Limiting the number of reverse focus scan cycles minimizes oscillation that is viewable on a viewfinder of the image capturing device is minimized. However, limiting the number of reverse focus scan cycles may have the side effect of causing a camera to misidentify a focus target, miss a focus point, and/or encounter a focus failure, all of which result in an unfocused captured image/video.